


Ineffable Inktober 2019

by MulaSaWala



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Female Aziraphale, Fluff, Ineffable Inktober, M/M, ineffable husbands, nanny ashtoreth - Freeform, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: A collection of my works for Ineffable Inktober 2019!





	1. Day 1 - At the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on twitter! ♡](https://twitter.com/MulaSawala?s=09)


	2. Day 2 - Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wholesome recolor, and then a naked drawing :P


	3. Day 3 - Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A TYPE AND IT’S BOOKWORMS WHO LOVE FOOD


	4. Day 4 - Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my reverse AU, Fluffy Omens!

Bonus: Crowley’s Reaction


	5. Day 5 - Alpha Centauri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Not-Apocalypse, Crowley wants to show Aziraphale the place he had chosen for them to run away to. Aziraphale is suitably amazed ♡


	6. Day 6 - Crepes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second only to the love story between Aziraphale and Crowley is the love affair between Aziraphale and Crepes! ♡


	7. Day 7 - Mesopotamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick sketch today because I have to catch up! 
> 
> The oldest written document in the world is a Mesopotamian customer complaint, lol


End file.
